The present disclosure relates to new-hire onboarding and, more specifically, to methods and systems for onboarding an employee in an organization.
Role based control systems comprise an emerging and promising class of control systems that simplify and streamline the control task by elevating system control rules and decisions from the individual user or process level to a group level. This is particularly, applicable to human resource systems and employee authorization and security systems which are designed to on-board newly hired employees in an organization. In particular, the grouping of identities in a role based control system reflects the roles the corresponding individuals have as part of an organization that owns, controls, and/or manages the system.